


End Of The World

by rissaxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 5SOS - Freeform, Apocalypse, Gay, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaxo/pseuds/rissaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will you run to when the world ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Last Tuesday was like the Tuesday before that, This Tuesday was unlike any other Tuesday.

This Tuesday made me realise how screwed we all were, We all were destined to die or become people we aren't supposed to be.

The news was pretty blunt, If I recall correctly, I was sitting at my office desk. My office was on the 30th floor, Large glass window overlooking the city of New York, typical high-class job, you know? I was wearing a nice pair of black jeans, with a white buttoned up shirt and my hair slicked back just enough to keep away from my face. I was sitting back in my chair, living the life, until the TV broke out with a "Breaking News".

You usually expect a shooting nearby, or even a storm alert, but it was very different.

The lady standing in front of the camera on the TV was holding the microphone very close to her mouth, shaking, She was clearly trying to keep cool. It interested me, I closed my laptop and watched the television intently.

"There has been, uh- a breaking case of a virus, we believe, please, everyone in the following states stay indoors." And she went off talking to someone through her earphone, before the TV showed the states that needed to evacuate their job buildings and head home.

New York was the second one to be called, there were around 17 states that were advised to head for safety. I gathered my belongings and headed out, A colleague of mine named Tim said his son hasn't contacted him and he had to head a state down. Basically, I never heard from Tom for a few weeks after that.

It all happened rather quickly, I was sitting at my back porch when the police came flooding the streets. They were loud, very loud, already gating off half of the community from one another.

I went over to my neighbour, Zayn, asking what was happening and he shook his head and shrugged it off, replying with," Maybe the world is ending." I recall him smirking, popping open another bottle vodka and reclining back against his seat.

Maybe the world WAS ending.

If only we knew it really was.

\---

Another two months passed and all the information any of us got was, "A terrible sickness has spread." 

Some of my neighbours had caught the cold, they had to be transported to a hospital down the road. None of us were allowed to leave the gated community. A fellow named Niall was brought in, and we were all as confused as he was. 

"They were eating eachother." He told us, with wide blue eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, He was seated on the porch of Zayns flat. I was sitting beside him, I didn't believe him. 

"Well, Are you sure they weren't on some heavy drugs?" I asked him, If only I knew. I wish they were on drugs.

"Harry, I wouldn't joke about this. I seen my friends cousin eat her dog AND her little sister, I had no where to go. I was cornered until they came in army trucks and got me." He was dead serious, and I guess you can say this is when we all grew suspicious about what really was going on behind the gate. 

Zayn was smoking one of his last cigarette packs, He was bummed about not being able to go get anymore from the store down the road. "Man, sounds pretty sick. I want some drugs like that. I'd definitely eat you, Harry." 

"This isn't even a joke you guys." Niall was growing angry, He nibbled down on his lip and leaned back against the porch. We all sat there for a while, in the complete dark besides the light from the moon and Zayns cigarette. 

The power has been out for around three weeks, Nothing to do and we were bored. We wanted out. We wanted to know what was going on, besides Zayn. Zayn didn't really care, and I think that's why he was the most hardest to adjust to the whole situation. Niall, on the other hand, was prepared. I recall the first time we got the news from another neighbour, he told us, "The disease is spreading and we're all going to turn." 

The soldiers heard him and took him down to the hospital, we never got news from him after that. 

\---

 


	2. 2.

The day came pretty fast, The soldiers gave up with protecting us and gathered all their supplies. They told us four things,

" Always carry a large knife, Stab them in their temples or heads, be aware of your surroundings, don't trust anyone. "

Then the soldiers left with their large trucks and guns. 

I remember Niall pacing back and forth with his knife in his hand, He had a hand on his chin and wearing worn out clothing. A grey, very thin, shirt and a pair of black jeans. I was wearing a white tee shirt, also thin, and black jeans. And Zayn, he was in all black. 

"They're zombies, we can't just sit here forever, behind the gate and not see if other people are out there." Zayn said one day, It was another Tuesday. I kept a small calendar in my pocket. 

Everyone else had left with some of the soldiers, They rounded up the sick people and weak people and took them away. Others just, gradually, roamed away. They opened the gate door and never turned back. 

It's been a week, with just Zayn, Niall and I. 

"We're going to run out of food, Ni." I told him, He looked so frightened. "They left us a few guns in the basement of 204, we could go grab them and shoot a few cans and head out." 

Niall shook his head, "Harry, Zayn. We're going to die out there." 

He was right. 

We could die. 

Or we could survive and do this. 

\---

The first few months on the road were reckless, We were hungry, eating maybe one piece of old ham? 

Things weren't looking very well. 

My hair had grown out, nearly past my shoulders now, my face was dirty and I was dirty. I went from being a business man, looking for a woman to live a life with, to a guy who kills dead people and barely eats. 

I guess you could say, major downgrade. 

"C'mon Harry, We need to keep moving." 

The boys were really the only ones helping me out, We had found a few other survivors around. A total of 10 people in our group now, We had 15 but 5 had to be left behind. It was rather horrid to watch. 

I recall Niall sobbing, uncontrollably, He grew an attachment to some of the people in our group. I mean, I understand why. We may be the last human beings alive, and nothing scared us more than that. 

I pushed myself off of the thin blanket on the hardwood flooring, The room was dusty and dark. You could hear the groans of walkers outside, scratching at the doors and windows. Which is why we had to be extra quiet. 

"We should make a plan, where are we going?" Zayn had a map, He found it in a draw a few miles back. 

"Lets head south, maybe we can find a settlement or something." Someone from the back had called out, His name was Luke and he was an aussie visiting his grandmother for the weekend when everything went down. 

"I agree." A few others mumbled out in the back, I leaned against the wooden table, bringing a hand to rub at my face, murmuring behind it, "south it is."


	3. 3.

After a few weeks of heading down south, killing our way through, sleeping in dirty houses that were abandoned and scavenging for food, we found a settlement.

It was a blessing really, We were exhausted. 

Zayn was sleep deprived, and Niall was having terrible anxiety attacks. 

Luke was always on alert, barely sleeping as well. And I, well, I was named the leader of the group. So everyone relied on me, relied on me for finding a settlement and keeping the rest of the group alive. 

I held my Glock 31 handgun out in front of me as I slowly tip-toed around the entrance of the gated off community, talk about flashbacks.

A man called out, "Put down your weapons!" 

I looked around for the voice, slowly bending down to place my gun on the ground, as well as the rest of my group. We all held our hands in the hair, defensively, trying to prove we show no harm, "We don't want to hurt anyone, We need a settlement, just like you guys." I called out. The man never appeared. He was watching us, I could feel his eyes on me. 

"We only need a place-" I was interrupted as he revealed himself. He had a buzzcut and he had a thick England accent, He was in the watch tower, watching us through his rifle scope, He lowered it down and did a signal to open the gate. "I heard you the first time, pick your weapons up and place them in the tray." 

A woman came out with a large tray, she looked about 25 the oldest, her blonde hair making it noticeable that she wasn't a real blonde. She gestured for us to follow, I turned around swiftly to give a look to the group, as we all followed her inside. 

\---

As we got inside, The man came own from the ladder. He was wearing grey jeans and a white tee shirt that was pretty dirty. He was freshly shaven and his boots looked rather new, or stolen. Stolen is the correct word to use. "I'm Harry, This is Zayn, Niall, Luke, Ashton, Tomas, Lilian, Jade, Jen, and Martin." I said while gesturing to everyone. They all stood back with a stern look on their face. 

The man inspected us slowly, walking around us to make sure we weren't going to pull anything, This has happened a few times to us before. "Liam, this is my settlement, and these are all my people." He said as he took a whistle from his pocket. He blew into it and around 40 people came out of their houses. 

"Welcome to your new Home." He said with a smirk. 

\---  
Liam told us a little bit about himself as we made our way throughout the community, everyone looked clean. 

clean.

none of my group has been clean since this started, we all reeked and looked homeless, which is what everyone of us were. 

"Had a sister, she's dead. Mum, dead. Dad, dead. My only family was Louis." He told us with a soft smile, behind it was sadness. I wonder if he watched them die, like how we watched our group family die. "You'll meet Louis when he's done planting new wheat, He's a good farmer. He keeps this place running more than I do." 

"I had a sister." I speak suddenly as he greets us to our new homes, We each had our own house. A house. I haven't had a house in nearly a year. " She lived down south a bit more, Haven't heard from her." I tell him, Everyone has gone to their new homes to wash up. 

Liam looks back at me with a soft smile, He brings a hand up to his face, rubbing at his chin, "Don't let yourself feel, Harry. Bad things are going to happen, and sometimes they aren't meant to. Have hope, but don't let it get t' your head." He pats my back and walks back down the road. 

I turn to the house I was given and look around for a moment, people on their porches and others doing chores. 

No threat to the community. 

I walk into the house and shut the door, prepared for a new start.


	4. 4.

Liam was a pretty chill man, not one I would have associated myself with before this whole ' end of the world' stuff began, but .. He's okay. 

My group has been focused intently on giving back to the community, and well, myself included. I bit down on my bottom lip as I sat on the first step to my house, it isn't really my house, it's Zayns, and we just stick together still. Niall sleeps at Zayns house too, often, we all stay together.

It's been three days since we found this settlement, and no harm has been done or detected by any of my group members, which surprised me. 

There aren't many places now-a-days that you can find somewhat decent people.

"It's nice to be shaved." Zayn murmured quietly behind a single strand of straw hanging from his bottom lip, he ate to take away the cravings of nicotine. I look up at him, a sheepish grin, my hair pushed back behind a headband and my fingers wrapped around a beer can. 

"Boys." Liam greets as soon as he makes his way up the street, he brought someone along. I noticed as soon as the smaller boy stepped out from behind him, looking rather shy. "This is Louis." 

Louis looked .. pretty nice. Put it simply, He's definitely attractive? Men can find others attractive without being gay. 

As soon as Louis got a good look on us, he offered a wide, yet toothy smile. His voice a bit feminine, "Nice to meet you guys, finally. I've been a bit busy with keeping this place from starving." He licked over his lips and stepped forward, hand outward, "Harry, right?"

I nod my head some, watching his eyes before using my free hand to shake his own, some dirt from the farming getting on my hand. He didn't seem to mind dirtying me, clearly, He just began to ramble on about how much he's heard from Liam and how glad he is to see new survivors.

" ... We had a group stop by before, not really staying too long, but they heard there was a bigger settlement, with nearly thousands of survivors a state down." 

"A state Down?" I ask with cocking my eyebrow, "My sister is a state down." 

"You've got a sister? Cool! I have three, but they didn't make it." Put it simply, that's how the conversation went. 

The conversation lasted ten to fifteen minutes, Louis talked the entire time, but oddly enough, I didn't mind him speaking. It kind of brought in good vibes, that maybe this world isn't complete shit afterall.

I take another swing of my beer, licking over my lips while watching as Louis and Liam walked off. Louis still talking. "That kid is kind of weird." Zayn says suddenly.

"Nothings wrong with being weird." I say while tilting my head up a little, looking back at Zayn with a soft smile. My eyes droopy, before pushing myself off of the porch to stand in front and bring a hand to my hair to push the headband back a little more, "I'm going to sleep." 

"You haven't slept in your house since we got here.." Zayn points out, and He was right, But something is telling me that I'll be okay.   
\---

"It's night-time! , what's going on?" I furrow my eyebrows as a bright flashlight shines directly in my face. 

"Sorry." The person speaks quietly, I can hear his.. no wait.. their footsteps as they take a seat on.. my couch. "We were scared." 

Niall and Zayn. 

"The walkers are just so loud, I hate the noise." Niall mumbles, I slide out of my sleeping bag, wearing boxers and a white tee. My hair tied back in a bun. I light the candles and bring them over to place them on the table. The candles light illuminating the room, making it much easier to see. 

I push my bum back, pressing my back against the wall and press my feet into the hardwood floor. "I know, They're pretty loud at night." I mumble, bringing a hand to push my curls back. "Ni, maybe the doctor here can prescribe you some drugs." 

"Are you saying I need to be medicated?" He says defensively, and I knew I fucked up. I shake my head, looking directly at the boy. "No. I'm saying that maybe she can make you feel better, because this is hard for everyone. But we all need to try to sleep."

Zayn leans back on the couch, seeming to doze off already. His voice laced with tiredness, and the only noises is the sound of us breathing, "Being drugged doesn't do shit. If anything, it'll kill him. Which would kill us."

"If anyone needs sleep, it's Zayn. He's been on guard for like, the past month." Niall says, and I know it's true. When I slept at his house, He always stayed awake, He closed his eyes but he never slept. 

Who could peacefully sleep in middle of an apocalypse?

"Okay boys." I mumble, tired clearly. "Get comfortable, We have early chores. I have to go out of the camp to help someone with something."

Yesterday Liam came by with a cookie, cookies were rare now, Nobody could find the resources to bake them. I was so happy, and He told me I could only take the cookie if I did him a favor, "A favor? What kind of favor?" I remember asking him, last time someone asked for a favor, I had to kill their grandfather. Simply because he was ill, and they had to keep moving. 

"I need you to take Louis to the market down the street, well a few streets away, whatever." He mumbled, He handed me the cookie and I happily took a large bite, "He thinks he can kill a swarm of walkers, but He's .. small. Not too.."

"Strong." I finished his sentence, my mouth full of the cookie, which made his face lighten up, "I'll do it, no worries."

Liam left shortly after, reminding me to be awake at sun-rise. 

Sun-rise was in a few hours, due to the change of the color of the sky, and the stars slowly beginning to vanish. My curtains were opened, making sure no walkers were in the community.

"Goodnight, boys." Niall mumbled, and his snores followed not too long afterward. 

And myself? I didn't fall asleep until someone came barging into my house.


End file.
